


what do you think it means

by thorbrucekyrie (arthureverest)



Series: one ant, two ants, red ants, blue ants [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Analysis, Gen, one ant two ants red ants blue ants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/thorbrucekyrie
Summary: Scott recounts a dream.





	what do you think it means

“I had a really weird dream last night.” Scott started. 

Dave cut in. “No one wants to hear about your dream, man.”

“Let him speak!” Luis said, partially from interest and partially from seeing the concern on Scott's face.

Scott winced at something about that phrase, but he couldn’t figure what.

“Ok. So in my dream, my Dad was back somehow. And he wanted to talk to me. And I…”

“Go on,” Kurt encouraged. 

“I was going to meet him, see him again. And I saw him walk across the street and he was gone, suddenly, just like before. There one minute...”

“Gone the next…” Dave finished for him. 

“And I inherited a bunch of his stuff, and there was this thing… I don’t know how to describe it.”

“A thing?”

“A thing. Shapeless, Colorless, thing.” 

“What was it?”

“I don’t know. It had something to do with Cassie.”

“Cassie? Why would this have to do with Cassie?”

“I got it from my dad, I’m her dad, I don’t know.”

“What do you think it means?”

Suddenly, Scott didn’t want to share anymore.


End file.
